The whisper of a breath
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: Entonces, en un partido, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Aomine mejoró y las cosas a su alrededor no fueron las mismas nunca más. AoKi.


—Suerte en el partido, Minecchi.—Había dicho Kise en los vestuarios con una sonrisa tonta mientras el de piel más oscura se preparaba para jugar. Aomine le deseó lo mismo a su amante desde hace ya un par de meses. Aún no se acostumbraba a que le llamase Minecchi pues había acortado su nombre y antes lo llamaba con su nombre al completo. Sin embargo, sabía que eso significaba que era importante para el rubio y había acabado por asimilarlo cada día más feliz.

Con un beso discreto se dirigió a la cancha, era uno de los partidos más importantes y estaba ansioso. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Le encanta jugar al baloncesto y todo el mundo lo deducía por su gran sonrisa a la hora de participar en aquel deporte.

Había estado entrenado con Kise todas las tardes, además. Los uno-contra-uno se habían hecho parte de su rutina diaria y así fue como empezó esa repentina relación que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Más que nada porque ambos eran hombres y Aomine declaraba abiertamente que tenía revistas porno por todas partes con chicas de pechos grandes en sus portadas. Nadie hubiese imaginado que habría aceptado salir con un hombre.

Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer, después de los entrenamientos Kise se le había acercado tembloroso y lo había confesado todo. Su compañero al ver que sólo era eso había aceptado salir con él con la condición de que nunca más volviese a evitarlo como había hecho los días anteriores a la declaración. Desde entonces ambos se encontraban saliendo y bastante contentos. Dejó de pensar eso mientras salía a la cancha para darlo todo.

El partido empezó con dificultades, la reputación del otro equipo no era para nada una mentira y se lo estaban poniendo complicado. En el primer cuarto iban perdiendo por una diferencia de quince puntos y la distancia no hizo más que crecer en el segundo cuarto. Sin embargo, Aomine salvó a su equipo en el tecer cuarto hiciendo que la distancia fuese de sólo seis puntos. En el cuarto, jugó de tal manera que ganaron con una diferencia de diez.

Todo el mundo estaba entusiasmo, pues sabían que Aomine era bueno pero nunca llegaron a imaginar que podría ganar el partido prácticamente él solo -ya que Kuroko también ayudó mucho-. Kise, sobretodo, estaba más emocionado que nadie pues se encontraba feliz de haber ganado y de haber podido jugar de esa manera con su ídolo y novio.

—Podríamos ir a celebrarlo los dos juntos de manera más íntima luego, Minecchi...—Susurró el rubio en su oído mientras se encontraban en un restaurante con el resto del equipo. El más moreno supo a qué se refería sin mucho esfuerzo. Así que una vez terminaron allí, ambos fueron a la casa del más alto y se dejaron llevar como otras veces.

Las cosas parecían ir genial en ese entonces. Tenía relación formal que cada vez le era más difícil de ocultar y además se estaba convirtiendo en la estrella de su equipo. La gente hacía colas para verlo jugar y derrotaba a los oponentes más fuertes. Pero esos rivales cada vez eran más débiles.

¿Dónde estaba la emoción del juego entonces? Seguía yendo a los entrenamientos con Kise a solas, seguía jugando contra los equipos, pero ¿de qué servía todo eso? El juego se tornaba más aburrido con cada partido en el que participaba, ya que podía ganar sin esforzarse y ni siquiera tenía ganas de poner su empeño en algo así...

Empezó a faltar a cada vez más entrenamientos, incluso a los de Kise, pero el rubio no parecía tomarle importancia porque decía que debía estar cansado. Su relación iba bien gracias a la ciega admiración del rubio pero las cosas eran cada vez más distintas, hasta eso lo encontraba de alguna forma aburrido.

Entonces, un día, tuvo una charla con Kuroko que le hizo darse cuenta que tal vez se estaba precipitando. Si sus rivales se esforzaban, si nunca se rendían ¿por qué él no ponía todas sus ganas también? Tal vez así sus oponentes se animaran y fuera más difícil derrotarlos.

Qué gran error.

¿Por qué se tenían que rendir? ¿Qué diversión le quedaba a aquel juego que amaba y que ahora se había convertido en simplemente un juego sin pasión? ¿Por qué se sentía tan... vacío?

Después de sentirse así, no llegó a ir nunca más a los entrenamientos con Kise, a pesar de que el rubio siempre insistía. A pesar de eso, siempre tenían sexo cuando se veían, cada vez más bestia sin darse cuenta mientras el rubio lloraba en silencio cuando el otro conseguía dormirse. Y una noche de esas sucedió, Kise necesitaba saber que es lo que tenían en ese momento. Despertó al menor sin mirarlo a los ojos, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente. Aomine lo miró, su mirada era distinta a las que antes le dedicaba, estaba llena de vacío.

—Aominecchi...—Susurró y su voz resonó por la cabeza del más moreno. ¿Desde cuando era Aominecchi en vez de Minecchi? Sin embargo, el rubio no le estaba mirando. Podría jurar que estaba llorando pero se estaba dando cuenta de que había cruzado una línea en la que ellos dos ya no eran los mismos.

Ahora Aomine caminaba hacia la salida, ahora el tiempo corría en la dirección contraria.

—Ríndete, Kise.—Había susurrado una voz en su cabeza.—Lo has perdido.


End file.
